Episode 5
is the fifth episode of the Grand Blue anime. Plot While waiting for the class to start, Iori and Kōhei notice that all the men in their class are glaring menacingly at them. Curious on what's going on, Iori try to asks Chisa for answers but their conversation (plus Chisa's response) ends up fueling the men's rage. At this moment however, Kōhei is delighted to discover that their rage only directed towards Iori. Unwilling to let Kōhei slips out from the situation, Iori slanders him by lying about his relationship with Azusa. Because of their perceived luck with women, both Iori and Kōhei receive letters containing death threats from a number of men. Afterwards, while having lunch, Iori and Kōhei are approach by their classmates led by Nojima and Yamamoto who proceed to ask for the secret of getting a girlfriend. But, when they find out that Iori and Kōhei couldn't help them, they directly plan to kill both of them and bury them in the mountains. Iori and Kōhei try to plead for mercy but to no avail, causing the two men to panic and buy their way out by promising to hold a mixer. Later that day, Iori and Kōhei beg Azusa to help them setting up the mixer. Fortunately, she agrees but on the condition that Iori has to pretend to be Chisa's boyfriend. After Iori agrees to the condition, Azusa leaves the shop and later brings in a young woman who introduces herself as a new member of Peek a Boo. After learning her name, Iori and Kōhei realize that she is actually the "Cakey" girl they met during the Izu Spring Festival, but without her makeup on. At the time of the mixer, Iori and Kōhei head to a bar with Nojima and Yamamoto. When they enter the bar, the men are shocked to see Aina and her three friends all wearing "Cakey" makeup. Despite this, Yamamoto continues on and try to attract one of the women as they all introduce themselves. Seeing his resolves, Iori, Kōhei and Nojima decide to support Yamamoto by becoming his wingman. This goes on for a while until they see a picture of Kanako without makeup and find out that she's actually a beautiful woman. Due to this revelation, the rest of the men begin to sabotage each other as they try to woo her. Eventually, the mixer ends and as the women leave, the men see them laughing at the spectacle without liking any of them. The men go off drinking elsewhere while the women retreat to a cafe and Aina starts showing signs of having feelings for Iori. Characters in Order of Appearance # Iori Kitahara # Kōhei Imamura # Chisa Kotegawa # Hajime Nojima (Debut) # Shinichirō Yamamoto (Debut) # Yū Mitarai (Cameo) # Kenta Fujiwara (Cameo) # Azusa Hamaoka # Shinji Tokita # Ryūjirou Kotobuki # Aina Yoshiwara # Kanako Iida (Debut) # Kiyoko Kamio (Debut) # Keiko Suzuki (Debut) Difference(s) from the Manga __FORCETOC__ Category:Series Category:Anime Category:Episodes